


you know that it's driving me insane

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Two guys, a dog park, and smut. Please read the tags and consider your kinks and squicks before reading. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know that it's driving me insane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I'm not Chuck Lorre, but wouldn't it be funny if this was what he did in his spare time?
> 
> For Amber.
> 
> * * *

After dinner, Raj is at his computer playing _Baldur’s Gate III_. Even with all the background music and other sounds of the game, he’s still aware that Stuart has stopped drawing. The sound of his pencil on the paper stopped about five minutes ago. This, combined with the fact that Stuart has been in a particularly clingy mood all week and hasn’t shaved for a couple of days, lets Raj know that tonight he has an extra pet in the apartment.

He’s just sorry that it’s _after_ dinner; he likes hand-feeding Stuart treats.

He feels the weight of Stuart leaning against his chair and looks down just as Stuart rests his chin on Raj’s knee. His head tilts to the side a little and he rolls his eyes up at Raj. He has the art of the puppy-dog look perfected even when he’s _not_ on all fours.

“Hey, boy,” Raj says, pausing the game to reach down and scratch Stuart behind the ear, his fingers running through Stuart’s unruly hair. “Hey there. What’s up?”

Stuart doesn’t respond verbally – he never does – but instead scratches at the top desk drawer. Raj opens the drawer and pulls out the black cotton bag; Stuart lifts his head to nose at it and whine hopefully.

“It’s okay... just give me a second and I’ll get this right on you.”

The collar is heavy brown leather, with a bright nickel buckle at the back and a matching D-ring in the front; the softly rounded dome studs along the leather are also nickel. It’s lined with soft gray suede. The nametag hanging from the D-ring has Stuart’s name on the front and _Property of Rajesh_ on the back. Every time he gets it out Raj remembers the expression on Stuart’s face when Raj had found him browsing the collar customization website; how his look of sick fear had dissolved into pure trust when Raj had just pulled out his wallet and dropped his credit card on Stuart’s keyboard.

He’s done this enough times now to pull the collar to the right hole, buckle it shut, and slip the matching nickel padlock in place, clicking it closed, in just under a minute. Stuart licks his fingers. Raj puts the padlock key into his shirt pocket and starts scratching Stuart’s head again. Stuart butts his hand and then drops and rolls onto his back. Raj leans down to give him a slow belly rub, mostly circling his hand around Stuart’s navel, sometimes drifting up to caress his chest or down to stroke Stuart through his jeans. Pretty much everything makes Stuart look totally blissful, but even so he eventually looks up at Raj with a questioning whine.

“Do you think it’s safe to go outside, hmmm? Is it dark enough yet? Why don’t you go and check?”

Stuart crosses the short distance between the desk and the balcony door on his hands and knees. Raj, watching him, realizes this has been on Stuart’s mind all day. He’s wearing his oldest, most worn pair of jeans, suitable for crawling, and a t-shirt that likewise has seen better days. Cinnamon is always impeccably groomed. Stuart isn’t.

Stuart looks back over his shoulder and whines.

“I don’t think it _is_ dark enough outside. I think people might see you. Is that what you want? People to see me taking you for a walk? You want them to see that collar on your neck?”

Stuart whines again and comes back to Raj, nudging Raj’s hand with his nose and lapping between Raj’s fingers with his tongue.

“Oh... you really want it, don’t you...” Raj looks outside again. The sun has gone down but this soon after dusk people are still out jogging, playing tennis at the courts just down the street... walking their dogs. “It’s not safe yet, puppy.”

Stuart sucks Raj’s index finger into his mouth, rolling his eyes up at Raj again.

“ _No_.” Raj pulls his hand away and brings it down on Stuart’s ass. “Naughty puppy... go wait by the door. _I’ll_ tell you when it’s time for walkies.”

Stuart whimpers but goes, slinking over to the front door and batting at his leash in a more feline than canine way. Raj snaps, “ _Sit_!” and Stuart flops down on the floor cushion by the door, crossing his legs, placing his hands in his lap, and lowering his gaze to the floor. Cinnamon gets up from her doggy bed and joins him. Raj wants to make Stuart wait at least fifteen minutes but if Cinnamon starts whining as well... she is less responsive to being told no.

He shouldn’t have said the ‘w’ word.

Seven minutes pass. Raj looks over at his puppies frequently. Cinnamon is fidgety and restless. Stuart is a little more composed, but at the seven minute mark he catches Stuart’s hand moving, palm flat against the front of his jeans, stroking himself through the worn material.

“Behave. Now. Or you can wait out on the balcony.”

Stuart growls softly.

“If you don’t think I mean it...” Raj moves to stand up. Stuart immediately snatches his hand away from his pants and puts both hands behind his back. Raj can still see the way that Stuart’s erection pushes at the zip of his faded jeans, even from across the room, although maybe it’s just because he knows what he’s looking for.

He gives it another eight minutes, during which time he plays three games of Bejeweled, checks the weather (no rain expected, a typical warm SoCal night – new moon means it’ll be extra dark out, what a shame), and sends Amy a message asking how she’s getting on with her current experiment in behavior modification in the lower primates. He has occasionally considered opening up to her about his own experiments in behavior modification in the higher primates who sometimes like to pretend they’re canines, but it wouldn’t be fair to kiss and tell.

Or walk and tell.

At the fifteen minute mark he gets up and Stuart’s head immediately lifts, his tongue coming out to roll slowly over his lips, just once. Raj takes his time putting his jacket on, checking the pockets for tissues and Cinnamon’s little blue plastic bag and lube and gloves. He likes to keep his bases covered. He snaps Cinnamon’s leash in place and coils Stuart’s up, pushing it into his jacket pocket. Stuart whines and Raj just shakes his head. They might have an extraordinarily permissive landlady, but that doesn’t mean that the other tenants of the building won’t freak out if they see one of their neighbors walking his partner on a leash.

As soon as they exit the stairwell into the basement car park, though, Stuart kneels and Raj clips the leash onto the ring at the front of his collar. He spends a minute fussing over Stuart, kissing him and ruffling his hair, until Cinnamon yips indignantly and the three of them set off for the park.

* * *

There are a few places around town that people can take their dogs, but this is Raj and Stuart’s favorite. They’re pretty sure Cinnamon likes it too but her needs are secondary in this particular scenario. Raj makes a beeline for his preferred bench, which is set back among the trees and, with no moon lighting the park, is in almost complete shadow.

He lets Cinnamon off her leash but keeps Stuart close, tugging lightly on the line between them when Stuart tries to wander off. Stuart whines, but his eyes are dancing with barely concealed delight. Pretty much the instant Raj’s ass makes contact with the bench Stuart’s nosing at the front of his pants, his mouth open and pressing hot and damp against Raj.

“No,” Raj says. “Sit. Now.” Stuart backs off, looking wounded. “ _Sit_.” Stuart settles back on his heels, refusing to lower his eyes from Raj’s face. Raj doesn’t scold him for it this time; it’s not something he’s trained Stuart to do all the time, just when he’s waiting on his cushion near the door. It’s not exactly the worst thing in the world if Stuart misbehaves, after all. It just makes it that much more fun for Raj to devise a punishment.

He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out through the slit in his boxers, leaning back and stroking himself slowly. He can’t hold back a moan; there’s something intensely exciting about doing this in semi-public, even with the relative privacy afforded to them by the surrounding trees. He hears an answering whimper from Stuart and stops touching himself, holding his hand down to Stuart. “Lick.”

Stuart laps at his palm, between his fingers, sucks the length of his middle finger right in before letting go, and gives him an imploring look. Raj pulls his hand away and starts stroking himself again, saliva-slick skin making a soft wet noise against his cock. He lifts his other hand to his chest, dragging his fingers over his shirt before pinching one nipple through the fabric, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. The action sends a jolt of pleasure through him that draws another low moan from his throat. If anyone hears them they’re going to make the correct assumption about what’s going on.

Stuart whines again, long and urgent.

Aside from _sit_ and _stay_ , they’ve worked out a few commands of their own (although Stuart has yet to be able to come on command). Raj relents and uses one of them now.

“Go down.”

Stuart’s head is in his lap and his mouth engulfs Raj in wet heat within seconds. Raj not quite idly shifts his left leg so that Stuart can move astride it, which Stuart hastens to do, his cock pressing hard against Raj’s lower leg. He grinds hard against Raj a couple of times as if checking the best angle, but then settles down to remain mostly still. Mostly.

When they’re playing this kind of scene, Stuart forgoes his usual carefully practiced and very effective style of giving head in favor of working Raj with long licks from base to tip, lapping at his tip, and not using his hands at all. The first time, Raj thought he wasn’t going to get off at all, but then Stuart had glanced up, fucking _winked_ at him, and then buried his nose in the thick hair at the base of Raj’s shaft, taking all of Raj’s cock into his mouth without so much as flinching.

Raj had gotten off, all right.

Stuart’s holding back a little this time, his movements a little slower than usual, and Raj isn’t sure why. Stuart seems to sense his confusion and lifts his head right up to rub his cheek against Raj’s cock. The scruff on his cheek is just long enough to be soft rather than scratchy. His eyes are darker than ever in the shadows. Raj still hesitates to do anything, until Stuart bows his head, baring the back of his neck and the locked buckle, and then Raj gets it.

He unclips Stuart’s leash from the D-ring at the front of the collar and it jingles to the ground as he hooks one finger through the ring and pulls Stuart’s mouth down onto him, with the as yet unused command, “ _Suck_ ,” falling readily from his lips.

Even with his mouth full, Stuart lets out a moan of relief. It sounds a lot like one of his coming-noises, except that Raj can still feel him hard against Raj’s leg. He starts rubbing against Raj’s calf in earnest, his mouth stilling, and Raj jerks the collar lightly and repeats, “Suck... suck me...”

Stuart does. His mouth goes from loose and soft to strong hard pulls, diving right down and then backing right off to tease at the tip before sucking Raj all the way back in again, and Raj has to bite down on the side of his free hand to keep from screaming. He drags a little too hard on the collar and feels Stuart’s throat flex around him before he realizes and eases up, giving Stuart room to move.

And of course giving him an inch is like giving him a mile; without Raj tugging on the collar Stuart pulls his mouth right off of Raj’s cock and ducks his head down further to kiss and lick the taut skin over Raj’s balls. Raj gasps and Stuart nips at his inner thigh, at first light and playful, but then sinking his teeth in deeper, clearly intent on leaving a mark.

Raj takes back control by the simple expedient of pulling carefully but unstoppably on Stuart’s collar. Stuart lifts his head. His lips are gleaming with saliva and his tongue lolls out of his mouth as he grins. Raj frowns down at him and watches the smirk fade. Only when Stuart’s expression is neutral does he guide the head of his cock against Stuart’s lips, smearing them with precome.

“This time you don’t stop until I come,” he orders, and Stuart whimpers as Raj pulls down on his collar, his mouth opening willingly, his tongue and lips beginning their work. Raj leaves him enough slack to be creative but keeps his finger looped through the D-ring. Once or twice, just to test, he holds Stuart’s head down an extra second or two; Stuart responds by rubbing against him and moaning, and Raj has to restrain himself from just grabbing Stuart’s hair and fucking his mouth.

He shifts his hand so that his thumb presses against the hollow at the base of Stuart’s throat. “I want to feel you swallow. If you spit, I’ll rub your nose in it.”

Stuart just rolls his eyes up at Raj in a _like I’d dare_ look and keeps going. Raj shifts his leg a little between Stuart’s and feels Stuart’s thighs close tighter. He’s moving his hips in little jerky motions that would probably echo the rhythm of his mouth if he had the mental capacity to be that coordinated.

Raj can feel the way Stuart has his teeth tucked behind his lips, and the place where Stuart’s palate goes from hard to soft, and Stuart’s tongue rubbing the underside of his cock, pinning it against the roof of Stuart’s mouth when Raj does start coming. Stuart’s throat flexes under Raj’s thumb as he obediently swallows; when Raj looks down he has his eyes closed and his hands rolled into tight fists at his sides.

“ _Good_ boy,” Raj murmurs, letting go of Stuart’s collar so that he can run both hands through Stuart’s hair. Stuart looks up at him and smiles before lowering his head again to clean the last traces of come off Raj with his tongue.

They’ve played this scene out a few times now, but Raj has a twist in mind. As Stuart starts to pull away, Raj catches him by the back of his collar.

“No belly rubs tonight.” Even if it is amazing as hell to torment Stuart by stroking and tickling him. “Do you remember you were a naughty boy earlier?” Stuart whimpers softly. “Yes, you were. You were playing with yourself before we even left the apartment. Are you allowed to do that?” He’s not expecting a verbal answer; Stuart’s downcast eyes are more than sufficient. “No, you’re not. Put your hands on my thighs.”

Stuart’s lips part, just a little. Raj eases up on his collar and says, “Do I have to ask you twice?”

This question is an extra opportunity to back out, and they didn’t have to introduce it for Stuart’s benefit so much as for Raj’s tendency to push himself beyond his limits.

Stuart puts his hands on Raj’s thighs. Raj wedges his leg more firmly between Stuart’s and hears Stuart’s long low whine as he realizes what Raj has in mind for him.

“You don’t get to touch yourself.” Raj lets go of Stuart’s collar long enough to tuck himself away and fix his zip, not that that’s going to make this look any more innocent if someone happens to wander past. “And I’m not going to touch you. You figure it out.”

Stuart already has it figured out. He whimpers softly as he rubs up against Raj, apparently having trouble finding an angle that doesn’t make his zip dig into him. Raj strokes and scratches his head and the back of his neck right down to his shoulders. His eyes have adjusted enough to the light that he can see the dark flush across Stuart’s cheekbones.

This time when Stuart’s mouth comes open it’s to inhale deeply, not to so much as hint at protesting. His eyes close and he starts practically panting.

Raj leans down, fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of Stuart’s neck, and claims Stuart’s mouth with his own. He can feel Stuart’s cock straining against his calf even through their respective layers of clothing. Stuart’s arms are shaking as he drives against Raj’s leg and tries to maintain his balance. With his head tilted back to receive Raj’s kiss, Raj can imagine the sight of Stuart as a picture of desperate wanting.

He tugs Stuart’s head sideways and bites down on the side of Stuart’s neck, right where it meets his shoulder. Stuart yelps and Raj feels him coming, his hips jerking and come soaking right through the front of his jeans.

“Oh, puppy, you’re going to need a b-a-t-h after making such a mess.” Raj clicks his tongue. Stuart sits back on his heels but his hands don’t leave Raj’s thighs until Raj nods at him. Then they only go to his own knees; he’s clearly realized that trying to cover up the wet spot is in this case a futile effort.

“If you feel really bad about your mess I can go get the car.”

Stuart picks up the end of his leash between his teeth, shaking his head a little. Raj is impressed; even in the mostly-dark he can see the splotch on the front of Stuart’s jeans. But then, if someone gets close enough to them to see that, then they’re probably going to worry less about a come-stain than about the fact that he’s walking his partner around Pasadena after dark on a leash.

“Come on, then. Let’s get you home.” Raj stands up. He feels a little sticky himself, despite Stuart’s enthusiastic cleanup efforts. Showering together is good aftercare anyway.

He whistles for Cinnamon, who comes running out of the dark from whatever doggy mission of her own she was on. Raj clips her leash on, then Stuart’s, and walks out of the park, his two beloved pets in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested, there was [an amusing (to me, anyway) discussion](http://notalwaysweak.tumblr.com/post/96349997828/afullmargin-notalwaysweak-dracoaries) on Tumblr about me posting this fic (before I did so) between me and dracoaries, who had no idea what the content of the fic was. I tagged Amber to post her perspective and it turns out there are more definitions of the word 'cute' in the world than one might think.


End file.
